Idiotie révélée
by Helena Serdaigle
Summary: Deuxième partie de "Idiotie", qu'il n'est pas essentiel d'avoir lue pour comprendre. Où Arthur réalise qu'il est peut-être bien un idiot, après tout. Traduction de Sydelle Rein.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, l'histoire à Sydelle Rein.

**T/N : **Merci pour vos commentaires à propos de la première partie, je les transmettrai à l'auteur. Dans un autre ordre d'idées, si quelqu'un est intéressé(é) à vérifier/relire ma traduction de « Becoming Human », le slash Sam/Gabriel que je commence à traduire, il peut me contacter par MP. Bonne lecture !

_**IDIOTIE RÉVÉLÉE**_

- Vous êtes un crétin royal.

- Allons, Merlin, est-ce là une manière de traiter le prince et sauveur de Camelot ? J'ai, après tout, vaincu le dragon. Ce ne serait pas difficile de _te_ réduire en bouillie. »

Les deux semaines précédentes s'étaient passées ainsi, Arthur asticotant Merlin à propos de l'attaque du dragon, essayant de le forcer à révéler la vérité. Au début, Arthur n'avait pas vraiment été ennuyé que Merlin lui ait menti, et il comprenait toujours parfaitement pourquoi le garçon l'avait fait. Toujours est-il qu'Arthur savait, maintenant : Merlin ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Arthur était progressivement devenu de plus en plus agacé par ce fait.

Donc les piques continuaient. Chaque jour, Merlin semblait devenir un peu plus contrarié par les constantes allusions du prince à son grand « succès », mais jusque-là, Merlin n'avait pas flanché. Et à ce rythme, il ne le ferait jamais.

- Peut-être que non, » répondit effrontément Merlin, « mais si vous continuez à vous vanter, vous pourriez peut-être me surprendre à faire un faux pas pendant que je transporte votre lessive, et qu'elle tombe dans de la teinture rose. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait à votre précieuse fierté de n'avoir rien d'autre que des vêtements rose à porter ?

La menace était valable. Arthur eut un mouvement de recul, puis réessaya :

- Eh bien, si tu le faisais, je me vengerais certainement. Je pense que mon épée tueuse de dragon a plus d'importance aux yeux de mes gens que mes vêtements, de toute façon.

Merlin se détourna sans un mot, encore plus contrarié. Arthur perdit patience.

- _Merlin ! _» aboya-t-il. Le serviteur leva les yeux, surpris par le ton agressif remplaçant celui arrogant, moqueur, auquel il s'était habitué les jours précédents. « N'as-tu donc aucune fierté ?

- Qu – ?

- Avais-tu l'intention de me le dire un jour ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je _suis au courant_, Merlin, » ajouta-t-il en réponse à l'expression abasourdie du valet. « Crois-tu vraiment que je suis si stupide ? Mon épée est aussi utile qu'un cure-dent contre un dragon. Je sais ce qui est vraiment arrivé. Je ne peux pas avoir tué le dragon, cela veut donc dire que c'est toi. Et tu ne peux avoir fait ça que d'une seule façon. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'ouvrirent grand sous l'effet du choc, tout comme sa bouche.

- Oh, ferme la bouche, tu as l'air d'un poisson. »

Merlin fit claquer sa mâchoire alors qu'Arthur se tournait pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Sérieusement. Je suis stupéfié par le peu de confiance que tu as en moi.

- V-vous n'allez pas me dénoncer ? » bégaya Merlin, les mots lui manquant.

Arthur se retourna vers lui, laissant tomber sa façade arrogante.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je ferais ça ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux. « Merlin, tu avais l'opportunité parfaite pour détruire Camelot toute entière, et tu as choisi de la sauver. Je pense que tu as prouvé ta loyauté. »

Merlin le fixa encore un moment avant que son visage ne se fende du sourire le plus sincère qu'Arthur y avait vu. Confronté à une pareille expression de gratitude, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de le pardonner pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. C'était, après tout, un très gros secret.

- Merci, » fut tout ce que Merlin dit – tout ce qu'il _pouvait_ dire.

- N'en parle pas. _Jamais_, » ajouta Arthur. Si jamais son père le découvrait…

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est important pour moi, » continua finalement Merlin, « savoir que je peux vraiment vous faire confiance. Ça a été si dur de vous cacher ma magie. »

Il y eut un long silence après ses mots – Merlin souriant comme un dingue et Arthur regardant son serviteur d'un air tout à fait détaché, traitant l'information.

- Ta quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il enfin, réalisant finalement que lui et Merlin avaient parlé de deux choses complètement différentes. Le sourire de Merlin disparut immédiatement, et l'expression paniquée réinvestit ses yeux, tout comme les mouvements évoquant un poisson faits par sa bouche alors qu'il luttait pour trouver quelque chose à dire. « Réponds-moi, Merlin ! » exigea Arthur, mais le garçon demeura silencieux. Merlin avait parlé si sincèrement qu'Arthur n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le croire. Il ne pouvait pas considérer la « magie » comme une blague, comme il l'avait fait d'innombrables fois auparavant.

Comme il l'avait fait d'innombrables fois auparavant.

Le père de Gwen. Le chasseur de sorcières. À chaque fois que « Merlin » et « magie » avait été associés, Arthur avait trouvé cela absolument grotesque.

Il _était_ vraiment un idiot.

- Tu es un sorcier, » dit-il simplement, plus à lui-même qu'à Merlin.

Encore la mâchoire pendante.

- Non, » déclara finalement Merlin, mais ils savaient tous deux que le mensonge était inutile.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Un _sorcier_, » répéta-t-il, stupéfait, en passant une main sur son visage.

Cependant rien n'avait changé. C'était tout le contraire, Merlin n'avait que plus prouvé sa loyauté. Avec de la magie suffisamment puissante pour tuer un dragon, il aurait pu détruire Camelot facilement n'importe quand. Pourtant il l'avait sauvée.

Mais c'était de la _magie_. Un seigneur des dragons était une chose, mais un _sorcier_ ? Arthur pouvait-il réellement garder pareil secret ? Il jeta un œil au visage terrifié de Merlin. Oui, il pouvait. Il le devait au garçon.

- Ton secret est…toujours en sécurité avec moi, » dit-il lentement, sachant parfaitement qu'il venait de se rendre coupable de trahison.

Merlin fut plus réservé dans son soulagement cette fois, comme s'il avait l'impression que s'il était trop soulagé trop vite, tout s'écroulerait à nouveau, mais lentement son sourire revint – bien qu'il ait l'air plus nerveux que le précédent.

- Êtes-vous certain ? » demanda doucement Merlin.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus.

- _Veux_-tu que je te fasse exécuter ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Je suggère donc que tu ne mettes pas en doute ma décision finale. Je suis le prince de Camelot et ne suis pas habitué à être remis en question.

Merlin laissa son sourire revenir à l'authenticité du précédent. Il faiblit ensuite légèrement, laissant place à une expression confuse.

- Par simple curiosité, de quoi parliez-_vous_ ?

- Oh…Je croyais juste que tu étais un seigneur des dragons, » déclara Arthur en remuant, mal-à-l'aise. Il s'était cru si intelligent de l'avoir compris, pourtant il avait été un idiot, après tout.

- Oh, » répondit Merlin, baissant la tête un moment puis souriant honteusement. « Eh bien, je suis aussi ça, » admit-il.

Arthut balança ses mains dans les airs en signe de défaite.

**T/N :** La traduction de Retour au Manoir Prince avance bien, le chapitre 6 sera posté comme prévu le 31 août. Donc, bonne fin d'été à tous.


End file.
